O Canto das Sereias
by Thierry Le Blanc
Summary: Há algo sobre você que chama por mim em algum nível profundo. D/G
1. O Encanto

_Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling_

* * *

**O CANTO DAS SEREIAS  
**

* * *

:-:

**1\. O Encanto**

:-:

Ela vislumbrou no horizonte a silhueta da lula gigante emergindo do Lago de Hogwarts, a criatura agitou a ponta de seus tentáculos para fora da água enegrecida pelo anoitecer parecendo saudá-los com cumplicidade, mas o gesto só serviu para fortalecer ainda mais o mau pressentimento que se apoderava dela, ainda assim obrigou sua garganta seca a engolir uma quantidade quase inexistente de saliva.

_\- Você é o culpado de tudo isso, Malfoy!_ – Ginny se virou para o loiro a sua frente, enxugando o suor que deslizava por sua têmpora com a manga do suéter cinza que usava por cima da tradicional camisa branca do uniforme, a gravata vermelha e amarela há muito pendia solta em seu pescoço, e seu rosto ficara afogueado pelo esforço físico, enquanto ela tentava a todo custo ignorar o cabelo desalinhado pelo vento.

A ruiva estava exausta, podia sentir os músculos dos seus braços doloridos sob a vestimenta quente para o inicio de Junho, a qual havia posto somente por acreditar que a noite o tempo esfriaria – doce engano. Ela pousou o cabo do remo em seu colo tirando-o da água em uma pausa, e no instante seguinte se livrou do suéter grosso que a sufocava, jogando-o de qualquer jeito a seus pés.

_\- Isso é uma piada?_ – Draco a encarou com um sorriso de escárnio – _Foi você quem me estuporou, Weasley_ \- o sonserino permanecia com o uniforme impecável a não ser pelas mangas de sua camisa branca dobradas até os cotovelos, e por dois fios de seu cabelo loiro platinado pendendo sedutoramente sobre sua testa.

_\- Porque você me provocou, você praticamente pediu por isso!_ – a grifinória retrucou indignada, fitando-o com seus olhos cor de canela transformados em pequenas fendas, mas em uma tentativa de repelir a raiva que a corroia, a sextanista desviou sua atenção para a casa de barcos na beirada do lago, onde Hagrid os supervisionava.

A detenção consistia em capturar alguns espécimes de Dilátex para as aulas de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, um peixe esférico e sarapintado com longas pernas que terminavam em pés palmados, conhecido também por seu gosto peculiar de roer roupas de nadadores desavisados. Ginny se lembrava de ter ouvido Luna Lovegood dizer que raiz-de-cuia era uma ótima proteção contra Dilátex vorazes.

\- _Você está deixando todo o trabalho duro só para mim, Weasley_ – o setimanista resmungou mal-humorado ao ver que era o único conduzindo o barco.

_\- Aqui está bom_ – ela fez sinal para ele parar de remar, apanhando um vidro vazio embaixo do banco de madeira onde estava sentada, sendo que havia mais um com as iscas que eles precisariam para atrair os Dilátex – _Você está com as lesmas-d'água?_

_\- Gostaria de dizer que não_ – ele mostrou o vidro idêntico ao dela, a única diferença era que o recipiente deste estava cheio de bichos rastejantes e gosmentos, que soltavam fluídos malcheirosos. Eles removeram as tampas de ambos os vidros colocando-os lado a lado, franzindo o nariz o loiro ficou de pé para pegar a rede que estava as suas costas.

_\- Dá pra não balançar o barco, Malfoy?-_ Ginny se segurou com firmeza nas bordas, tentando conter o embalo cadenciado do barco causado pelo movimento brusco do sonserino.

_\- Está com medinho, Weasley?_ \- Draco se voltou para ela com um sorriso audacioso, fingindo dar um passo em falso e se desequilibrar na tentativa de provocá-la, no entanto ele acabou acertando o vidro das lesmas-d'agua com a rede e o recipiente emborcou espalhando-as entre os dois.

\- _Olha o que você fez!_ – Ginny se levantou de súbito com a intenção de colocá-las de volta no lugar, mas acabou enganchando um dos pés em seu suéter jogado nas tábuas de madeira, o que bastou para impulsionar seu corpo direto para a borda do barco com destino certo ao lago.

\- _Parem com isso vocês dois ou vou ser obrigado a tirar mais pontos de suas casas!_– eles ouviram a voz grave de Hagrid ecoando do píer ao longe em tom de aviso, mas era tarde demais, o bote já havia virado.

A grifinória previu o impacto iminente com a água gelada e prendeu a respiração pouco antes de finalmente sentir a onda eletrizante e extremamente fria contra o seu corpo, ela se viu afundar e depois nadou até a superfície soltando o ar de seus pulmões. A parte de baixo do barco estava virada para cima, mas suas mãos não hesitaram em buscar apoio no casco enquanto via ao seu lado o sonserino emergir da água.

Eles se encararam ofegantes com o cabelo grudado em seus rostos, a boca dela se abriu pronta para dizer impropérios, mas tornou a se fechar quase que instantaneamente ao ver o loiro desaparecer da sua vista logo em seguida, seu cérebro sequer teve a chance de processar o que tinha acontecido quando sentiu garras envolverem seus tornozelos puxando-a para baixo d'água.

E aí ela os viu, os demônios aquáticos com chifres, pele verde-clara e dedos muito compridos, puxando-os cada vez mais para o fundo do lago, onde tudo que os esperava era a morte certa. A ruiva sabia que Grindylows tendiam a se comportar agressivamente com seres humanos, e que os únicos que eram capazes de controlá-los eram os Sereianos, então só havia uma coisa a se fazer e para isso precisaria da sua varinha.

Ginny tateou os bolsos da saia em sua busca, empunhando-a pronta para acertar os três Grindylows que seguravam suas pernas com dedinhos finos e frágeis que apesar da aparência eram tremendamente fortes, mas os raios verdes de outra varinha foram mais velozes que a dela, libertando-a das garras das criaturas. Para seu total espanto o sonserino além de ágil ao se livrar de seus próprios perseguidores, ainda havia se dignado a ajudá-la, uma grifinória, sua rival por natureza.

Olhos cinzentos e gélidos encontraram os seus durante o processo, mas o loiro quebrou o contato visual voltando a nadar e ao segui-lo em direção a superfície a única coisa em que Ginny Weasley conseguiu pensar era que Draco Malfoy - sonserino prepotente com complexo de superioridade e arrogância sem limites – a havia salvo de se afogar.

A ruiva precisou conter o esgar de tomar conta do seu semblante só por considerar a possibilidade de agradecê-lo ao sair da água, quando uma voz melodiosa inundou o ouvido de ambos, a princípio a cantoria era distante e ininteligível, mas foi se tornando mais forte e presente até alcançar uma sintonia perfeita, que os arrebatou de imediato fazendo-os parar no meio do caminho, desistindo da busca por mais oxigênio.

Mirando o fundo do lago os dois pares de orbes se tornaram opacos e seus corpos inconscientes flutuaram sem oferecer resistência, enquanto os seres metade humano e metade peixe continuavam com sua cantoria tragando-os para um mundo de sonhos, sem suspeitarem que o encanto causado pelo canto das sereias era uma armadilha que os levaria direto para o desconhecido.

* * *

_Deixem comentários... _


	2. A Cidade Branca - Parte I

:-:

**2\. A Cidade Branca – Parte I  
**

:-:**  
**

* * *

RETROSPECTIVA

12 Horas Antes

* * *

Naquele sábado Ginny Weasley não havia se reunido junto aos demais estudantes no Salão Principal para o café da manhã, ela estava escorada na mureta da travessia sobre o lago, encarando o suave vai-e-vem das curtas ondulações que refletiam o sol a leste. Seus belos olhos estavam desfocados, as sobrancelhas ruivas franzidas e os lábios comprimidos em uma linha fina indicando que seus pensamentos continuavam vagando para a noite anterior quando Harry a beijou em segredo.

Seu irmão nem sequer poderia desconfiar dos encontros que estava tendo com seu melhor amigo, porque ela sabia que existia a chance de Rony Weasley não ser receptivo à relação dos dois, se é que Ginny podia classificar uma semana daquele modo pragmático, ainda mais depois de todas as coisas que havia pensado na última hora em que esteve evitando a presença de Harry Potter.

Ficar com o garoto por quem era apaixonada desde menina se provou um grande fracasso, primeiro suas pernas não ficaram bambas, segundo seus batimentos cardíacos não aceleraram, e seu peito não explodiu de felicidade. Até mesmo Dino Thomas ou Michael Corner tinham se saído melhor quando os tinha namorado - em uma tentativa desesperada de esquecer aquele que considerava ser seu verdadeiro amor.

\- _Ai está você _– sobressaltou-se ao ouvir a voz do rapaz, que se colocou ao seu lado na mureta arfando em busca de ar, a corrida do castelo até a ponte o havia exaurido - _Estava te procurando._

\- _Harry_ – Ginny sorriu sem jeito, ainda mais depois do que havia acontecido entre eles – _Como me achou?_

-_ Tive uma pequena ajuda _\- Harry indicou uma ponta do Mapa do Maroto guardado em segurança no seu bolso da calça, seus olhos verdes brilharam em expectativa - _Você parecia distante, no que estava pensando?_

Ginny não podia culpar ele por criar expectativas, assim como havia feito, mas isso era tudo o que ela menos precisava naquele momento - de mais expectativas -, quando seus próprios sentimentos estavam pendendo de uma ponta à outra na balança, sem saber qual lado escolher. Confusa. Iludida. Frustrada. Eram as palavras-chave que descreviam perfeitamente o seu estado de espírito, porque ela havia se iludido a respeito de seus sentimentos pelo rapaz, como também ficado frustrada por ter descoberto aquilo de tal maneira, e confusa pelo que deveria fazer a seguir.

_\- Estava pensando em comer um pouco mais daquele bolo trufado com cereja, se é que ainda sobrou algum pedaço pra contar história_ – mentiu com naturalidade, abaixando os olhos para o seu reflexo distorcido na água – _É um dos meus favoritos.  
_  
\- _Ótima idéia_ – comentou Harry, e se virou de frente para ela erguendo seu queixo com as pontas dos dedos _– Mas eu tenho uma idéia ainda melhor_ – ele a trouxe para perto com a outra mão e a beijou apaixonadamente.

A ruiva não o repeliu, sentindo seus lábios macios e o gosto da sua boca, mas ela não sentiu nada mais que isso. Harry parou de tentar beijá-la ao perceber que Ginny não estava mais correspondendo ao seu entusiasmo, e a encontrou olhando para ele com seus orbes perdidos em pensamentos. A ruiva sabia que não conseguiria continuar mentindo por muito tempo, ainda mais agora que havia percebido que Harry era somente uma obsessão de infância, mesmo assim tentou se recompor quando percebeu a expressão incerta com a qual ele a encarou em seguida. Não podia decepcioná-lo daquela forma, ela não era assim.

\- _Desculpe, Gin_ – pediu sincero, se afastando _– Eu não devia ter..._

\- _Você não fez nada errado_ – interrompeu-o envergonhada, consciente de como tinha reagido - _Eu só..._

-_ Tudo bem, foi arriscado_ – ele sorriu compreensivo – _Alguém poderia ter visto, afinal.  
_  
\- _Sim, poderia_ – emendou a ruiva, aliviada por não precisar inventar outra mentira – _Vamos voltar antes que deem por nossa falta no Salão Principal_ \- ela o viu assentir, e procurou manter uma distância relativamente segura entre eles enquanto caminhavam de volta ao castelo, envolvidos dessa vez em uma conversa trivial.

* * *

6 Horas Antes

* * *

Ginny havia passado o resto da tarde de sábado fazendo os deveres de casa na biblioteca, também foi esse o pretexto que ela usou quando o trio veio a sua procura antes de saírem para visitar Hogsmeade. Ela se recusou a ir com eles, dizendo estar com vários trabalhos atrasados - o que era uma mentira completa. Mas como estava evitando o moreno de olhos verdes também teve que dispensar sua bem intencionada oferta de ajuda, recebendo um olhar orgulhoso vindo de Hermione por sua dedicação aos estudos.

Terminado de redigir o único trabalho pendente que tinha de Herbologia, sobre o mecanismo de defesa da Mimbulus Mimbletonia, um cacto cinzento com pústulas no lugar de espinhos, ela se esticou na cadeira alongando os músculos retesados por mais de uma hora, antes de guardar todo o material na mochila pronta para tomar um banho quente e voltar para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

Mas ao sair da biblioteca se deparou com Luna Lovegood, que também cursava o sexto ano, procurando provavelmente mais um de seus objetos pessoais perdidos pelos corredores do castelo. Apesar da personalidade excêntrica e dos assuntos muitas vezes sem sentido, Ginny gostava dela por ser uma amiga honesta e solidária, por isso decidiu puxar assunto ao se aproximar.

_\- Também não quis ir para Hogsmeade com os outros, Luna?_ – perguntou à corvinal, que girou nos calcanhares com os olhos esbugalhados e a boca sutilmente aberta.

\- _Que susto, Ginny!_ – a loira respirou fundo – _Eu... Estava saindo para ir a Hogsmeade quando encontrei um Clurichaun no caminho, estou perseguindo-o desde então, porque se eu tirar os olhos dele..._ – Luna parou de falar e seus olhos ficaram ainda maiores do que antes, ela se virou de repente fazendo Ginny se equilibrar nas pontas dos pés para conseguir ver por cima de seu ombro – _Ele estava aqui agora mesmo!_ – exclamou indignada, mas tudo o que a ruiva avistou foi o corredor vazio.

\- _O que é um Clunichano?_ – Ginny arqueou as duas sobrancelhas em dúvida.

\- _Clurichaun..._ – corrigiu Luna, voltando a ficar de frente para a grifinória – _Ele é um ser encantado muito parecido com o Leprechaun, mas diferente deste eles usam de artimanhas como: "dizer o que deve ser dito" para conseguirem o que querem, e desaparecem quando a pessoa os deixa de observar, mesmo que seja por um segundo, e eles também podem...  
_  
\- _Eu já entendi_ – a ruiva a cortou, arrependida por ter iniciado a conversa sobre seres mágicos sabendo que a corvinal tinha a tendência de prolongá-los - _Me desculpe por ter distraído você._

\- _Tudo bem... Soube que há mais deles na Floresta Proibida, então possivelmente verei outros em breve_ – disse a loira confiante.

\- _Certo..._ – Ginny suspirou resignada.

\- _E você, porque não foi a Hogsmeade?_ – Luna perguntou com interesse.

\- _Deveres _– a ruiva indicou os livros que estavam escorregando de suas mãos, e os segurou com mais firmeza – _Tenho que ir, daqui a pouco é a hora do jantar e todos estarão de volta do povoado_ – ela sorriu para a outra em despedida e se virou na direção das escadas, mas estancou quase em seguida ao ver um determinado grupo de sonserinos se aproximando.

Não pode evitar contorcer sua face em um esgar ao reconhecer o costumeiro nariz empinado de Draco Malfoy, que a encarou com seus orbes cinzentos e gélidos repletos de superioridade como se ela fosse um inseto insignificante no meio de seu caminho, apesar do minucioso sorriso torto e cínico estar presente em seus lábios finos. Como era de se esperar ele estava acompanhado de seus fiéis escudeiros Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zabini e Pansy Parkinson, todos alunos do último ano.

O quinteto parou a uma distância razoável, os dois gorduchos as encaravam com sua costumeira carranca por cima dos ombros largos do loiro, que se mantinha arrogantemente à frente de todos, era nítido o desgosto no olhar de ambos, como se elas estivessem obstruindo seu caminho até o Salão Principal, onde poderiam entupir sem empecilhos a pança gorda que eles chamavam de barriga.

A esquerda do grupo a loira apática com cara de buldogue desdenhava da situação, admirando suas unhas compridas pintadas de vermelho como se fosse algo bem mais interessante e digno de atenção do que uma grifinória e uma corvinal, enquanto o moreno do lado direito com trancinhas rastafári no cabelo, poucos centímetros mais alto que o líder, observava a loira com um olhar intrigado.

\- _O que você quer agora, Malfoy?_ – Ginny indagou alerta ao menor sinal de movimento, sua mão automaticamente procurou o bolso da saia onde estava a varinha e permaneceu lá.

\- _O que foi Weasley? É proibido andar pelos corredores do castelo agora_? – Draco retrucou sem se sentir abalado pela postura ameaçadora da grifinória, alternando o olhar estreito dela para a corvinal.

\- _Só se espera o pior vindo de uma cobra peçonhenta, feito você _– ela respondeu acidamente.

\- _Já te disseram que você é muito arisca para uma garota?_ – Blaise deixou escapar um riso nasalado, e o sorriso torto e cínico de Draco se tornou ainda mais pronunciado.

\- _Acho que o Santo Potter não está dando conta do recado, porque você continua incrivelmente rabugenta para alguém que anda dando uns amassos escondidos nos arbustos de Hogwarts...  
_  
\- _Como você ousa!_ \- a esse ponto as orelhas de Ginny passaram de vermelhas de raiva para roxas de ódio, sem pensar no que estava fazendo ela brandiu a varinha rente ao nariz do loiro, adoraria torturá-lo e arrancar dele como sabia a respeito de Harry, mas incitá-lo sobre o assunto seria o mesmo que atear fogo na lenha para se queimar.

\- _Espero que você tenha consciência, Weasley, de que estuporar uma traidora do sangue só vai fazer o meu dia mais_ _agradável_ \- ele a imitou, puxando a varinha das vestes negras.

\- _Quero ver você tentar_ \- ela rebateu, sem se intimidar.

Feitiços foram lançados sem hesitação, Ginny escapou por um triz de ser acertada bem no ombro, mas Draco não teve a mesma sorte e foi arremessado para trás, colidindo contra o chão rústico de pedra, ao se levantar ele revidou com uma fúria ainda maior. Os dois continuaram tentando estuporar um ao outro sem suspeitarem que a Prof. McGonagall passaria naquele exato lugar, justo na hora mais errada, até ela intervir aplicando uma detenção a ambos.

* * *

**N/A:**_ Sempre tive vontade de escrever uma D/G e agora finalmente criei coragem de postar a primeira, por favor, quem estiver gostando da história comente e me deixe saber o que você achou!_

_**Anne Marie:**_ _Fico feliz que eu tenha conseguido despertar a sua curiosidade, esse casal é realmente tudo de bom, eu me divirto trabalhando nas provocações e alfinetadas que surgem nos diálogos, eles ainda vão ter que aprender a superar muita coisa juntos. Então, a respeito dos sereianos, eu fiz uma busca na internet e encontrei algumas informações sobre existir uma pequena colônia no Lago Negro, mas prefiro não vou me aprofundar muito no assunto, afinal essas criaturas são só um pretexto para o que vem a seguir na história. Continue acompanhando! _

_**Beijos.**_


	3. A Cidade Branca - Parte II

:-:

**3\. A Cidade Branca – Parte II**

:-:

* * *

Em algum lugar após a queda no lago

* * *

Seu corpo se retesou ao sentir a ventania gélida e causticante enregelar seus ossos até a última fibra, o que era estranho, porque até poucos instantes atrás se lembrava de mal suportar suas próprias roupas com o calor que fazia durante a noite, ela rolou sobre a superfície plana e úmida onde adormecera, e não pode deixar de notar que isso não fazia o menor sentido, seus olhos se abriram para um céu estrelado, que contemplou por um momento até perceber o quanto estava realmente com frio.

_\- Já era hora, Weasley_ – a voz impaciente a fez se levantar com um sobressalto – _Já estava quase me convencendo de que nunca mais iria ouvir a sua voz irritante novamente._

\- _Draco Malfoy..._ – Ginny deixou o nome escapar por sua boca em um sussurro mortificado.

Foi inevitável comprimir o ar em seus pulmões, seus belos olhos aumentaram a medida que a paisagem ao redor começou a entrar em foco, nada daquilo era minimamente familiar para ela, nem o bosque, nem as árvores, ou as luzes da cidade sobressaindo-se ao fundo. Atordoada por tais circunstancias só conseguia pensar o quê em nome de Merlin estava fazendo na beira de um lago semicongelado, considerando a sensação térmica, no meio de lugar nenhum.

-_ O que você está fazendo aqui? _– a ruiva recuperou a compostura reerguendo-se, seu tom denotava sua nítida insatisfação por descobrir que se encontrava sozinha na companhia do sonserino - _Ou melhor, por que eu estou aqui com você?_ \- e sem esperar por uma resposta continuou furiosa – _Acredite,_ _você vai se arrepender do momento em que decidiu me trazer para cá quando eu..._

_\- Ta falando sério? – _ele a cortou prontamente_ \- Acha mesmo que eu viria até o fim do mundo e ainda traria uma pobretona amante de trouxas feito você como acompanhante?_ \- Draco riu debochado – _Além do mais, duvido que você vá muito longe sem uma varinha._

\- _O quê?_ – Ginny vasculhou os bolsos da sua saia, verificando cada centímetro da sua vestimenta, mas seus dedos permaneceram vazios _– Devolva a minha varinha_ – ela sibilou em tom de aviso, estendendo a mão ao mirá-lo com desconfiança.

\- _Desista, eu não estou com ela_ – Draco sacodiu os ombros indiferente.

\- _E com quem mais poderia estar?..._ – Ginny retrucou com ironia, dando dois passos para frente, o suficiente para deixá-la a um distancia curta do loiro - _Me devolva agora!_ – exigiu entre dentes, e então ela não desperdiçou a chance de resolver aquilo por conta própria.

Draco achou que seus olhos tinham saltado das órbitas quando sentiu as mãos ávidas da garota percorrendo seu corpo, mesmo que soubesse quais eram as intenções dela, ele com certeza não esperava por isso – _Já disse que não estou com sua varinha, Weasley!_ \- o loiro agarrou seus pulsos com firmeza impedindo-a de continuar - _Você acha mesmo que se eu tivesse uma varinha comigo ainda estaria aqui perdendo o meu tempo discutindo com você? _

_\- Me solta! _– Ginny grunhiu, para o seu desespero sabia que ele estava dizendo a verdade, uma vez que não havia encontrado nenhum sinal tanto da varinha dela quanto da dele, estavam ambos completamente desarmados e perdidos no mundo dos trouxas. Ela se desvencilhou de suas mãos grandes e determinada prosseguiu _– Não me siga, Malfoy_.

\- _Não me diga o que fazer!_ – Draco resmungou alto o bastante para ser ouvido, passando a mão pelos fios platinados que caiam sobre sua testa, pondo-os de volta no lugar, ele se sentiu frustrado ao vê-la se embrenhar em meio ao vale de bétulas e carvalhos frondosos, não fazia ideia de para onde ela iria então decidiu que era melhor seguir seu próprio também.

* * *

Ginny se encolhia cada vez mais nas suas roupas finas ao tentar enfrentar o frio rigoroso que fazia, era um verdadeiro desafio caminhar pelas ruas de Moscou em pleno inverno, ela precisava encontrar um lugar para se abrigar e rápido. Já fazia cerca de meia hora que estava andando a esmo pela grande metrópole quando se deparou com o que devia ser um ponto turístico.

Praça Vermelha, indicava uma placa em russo e logo abaixo em inglês, havia uma espécie de festival comemorativo acontecendo, a enorme praça estava apinhada de gente e possuía edifícios arquitetônicos de uma beleza estonteante constituídos inteiramente de tijolos avermelhados. Das figuras que conhecia através dos livros trouxas reconheceu a Catedral de São Basílio, o Kremlin, o Mausoléu Lênin e o Museu de História da Rússia, seus olhos brilhavam refletindo as milhares de luzes que iluminavam a noite sem lua aparente.

Ela se embrenhou em meio a multidão de pessoas que assistia ao desfile, observando os soldados devidamente uniformizados marcharem imponentes com suas fardas por um caminho aberto entre todos, sem deixar de reparar na beleza austera que os russos possuíam, a maioria tinha olhos claros, cabelos bem curtos que variavam de tonalidade, físico e altura facilmente invejáveis. De repente sentiu-se desconfortável ao perceber várias solteironas ao seu redor suspirarem tentando chamar a atenção ao vê-los passar, imediatamente ela saiu de lá aos tropeços.

Com um suspiro resignado encarou o edifício a sua frente coberto por neve que derretia, ele era semelhante a um castelo com suas torres de um verde esmeralda contrastando com o vermelho das paredes. Seus pensamentos instantaneamente vagaram para Hogwarts. Há quanto tempo estaria longe do castelo? Ela não sabia ao certo. Mas a necessidade de entrar em contato com sua família e amigos para dizer onde estava cresceu em seu íntimo de forma desesperadora, foi quando seus olhos avistaram uma cabine telefônica do outro lado da rua.

Era um sinal, só podia ser. Pensando nisso deixou um sorriso aliviado se alastrar em seus lábios ao atravessar a faixa de pedestres. Há anos seu pai havia instalado um aparelho telefônico na Toca para manterem contato com Harry e Hermione durante as férias, agora o aparelho trouxa seria seu salvador e a tiraria daquele buraco onde havia se metido.

Ela fechou a porta ao entrar na cabine e apanhou o gancho, não entendia perfeitamente como funcionava o aparelho, só sabia que precisava discar o número que tinha memorizado em sua cabeça e pronto, mas ao ouvir a telefonista pedir para inserir uma moeda para completar a ligação, sentiu seu sorriso murchar.

Ginny não tinha dinheiro trouxa, e com um pouco de raiva devolveu o gancho de volta ao lugar, no entanto quando abaixou seus olhos notou um brilho discreto, quase imperceptível no piso da cabine, bem no canto da porta, ela se abaixou e o que encontrou fez seus olhos voltarem a reluzir. Definitivamente aquilo era muita sorte.

Depositou a moeda discando a operadora, o código de área e por fim o número do telefone - _"Esse número de telefone não existe. Favor consultar o catálogo telefônico ou chamar o serviço de informações"_ – outra vez ouviu a voz irritante da telefonista, ainda tentou mais uma vez, sem obter qualquer resultado.

\- _Como não existe?_ – repetiu indignada - _Seu aparelho trouxa idiota, imbecil, filho de uma...!_ – bateu o gancho com mais raiva ainda, escancarando a porta de forma brusca ao sair, o que assustou alguns transeuntes que estavam por perto acompanhando o desfile de longe, mas ela ignorou os olhares assustados que eles lançaram em sua direção.

* * *

Draco ergueu a gola da camisa ao sentir o vento cortante enregelar seu rosto, seus dentes trincaram enquanto tentava esconder as mãos no bolso da calça em busca de abrigo, mas ele não conseguiu conter a série de espirros que se seguiu, incitando o início de um resfriado, fazendo a ponta do seu nariz ficar sutilmente avermelhada, ele fungou descontente reprimindo a série de impropérios que gostaria de poder dizer.

Esse era o motivo que faltava para deixá-lo com o humor do cão, amaldiçoando o clima de neve que o estava adoecendo; a capital apinhada de trouxas que comemoravam alguma espécie de feriado estúpido; e acima de tudo o responsável que o havia metido naquela situação inescrupulosa, que condições mais dignas para um Malfoy ser jogado na sarjeta daquela forma, seus pais deviam estar procurando-o por toda parte, na verdade todo o mundo bruxo devia estar em alerta sobre o seu desaparecimento, era só uma questão de tempo até ele ser encontrado.

Foi com esses pensamentos que Draco atravessou o tumulto de gente que assistia ao desfile que acontecia em meio a Praça Vermelha, um famoso ponto turístico dos trouxas, o que era motivo suficiente para fazê-lo seguir pelo caminho contrário, criando distancia da festa comemorativa, sabia que precisava de um abrigo para passar a noite, a sua frente surgiram torres abobadadas de uma catedral, ela era imperiosa com suas cores vivas, e o mais importante ainda estava aberta.

Draco se refugiou do inverno impiedoso dentro das suas paredes sólidas, o salão era vasto e repleto de imagens santas, com um teto que parecia quase intocável, ele se sentou em um dos bancos de mármore defronte ao altar, a passagem de tempo parecia algo irrelevante e ele permaneceu observando as figuras no ambiente de onde estava, até seus olhos começarem a pesar, tudo ao seu redor transformou-se em um limbo.

* * *

Podia ouvir vozes indistintas o cercando, mas suas pálpebras pesadas feito chumbo impediam-no de enxergar o que acontecia, na verdade seu corpo inteiro parecia pesar uma tonelada, ele estava sendo impedido de manifestar seu estado de consciência, as vozes continuaram discutindo incessantemente ignorando sua presença, elas falavam sobre algum assunto importante, mas que para ele não fazia o menor sentido.

\- _O feitiço é poderoso demais, lamento dizer, mas eles estão por conta própria_ – houve uma comoção de vozes, causada pelo efeito daquelas palavras tão definitivas, e ele não soube o que fazer, seu mundo estava sacudindo...

Ele estava sendo sacudido.

* * *

_\- Malfoy..._ – alguém o chamava, outra vez sentiu que era sacudido por mãos pequenas e delicadas, houve uma exclamação frustrada, e tudo o que ele conseguiu balbuciar foi algo incoerente como resposta –_ Acorda, você não pode passar a noite aqui. Vão fechar as portas, precisamos sair._

\- _Weasley?_ – Draco sentou-se abruptamente, espantando com uma esfregada nos olhos o resquício de sono que ainda tentava se apoderar dele, sequer notara que havia escorregado no banco durante seu breve cochilo – _O que aconteceu com aquela nossa conversa sobre cada um por si?_

-_ Por Merlin, você não seria capaz de notar nem um dementador bafejando na sua cara _– Ginny revirou os olhos impaciente, com um suspiro resignado ela tentou explicar _– Eu cheguei aqui primeiro, estava sentada mais à frente e te encontrei quando as outras pessoas começaram a sair, vamos embora._

_\- Onde estamos exatamente?_ – Draco pigarreou baixinho, a curiosidade falando mais alto.

\- _Na catedral de São Basílio, estamos na Rússia, se é que você ainda não reparou _– Ginny se levantou agitada – _Estou indo, você vem Malfoy?_

\- _Espera um pouco, isso não faz sentido, eu tive um sonho estranho como se..._ – o loiro a segurou pelo pulso de repente, o som de passos se aproximando repercutiu pelo grande salão, ele lançou um olhar furtivo ao seu redor antes de tomar uma importante decisão –_ Se deixarmos este lugar onde vamos passar a noite? Devíamos nos esconder aqui por hora._

_\- Malfoy, você comeu bosta de dragão?_ – a ruiva o encarou como se aquela fosse a ideia mais absurda que já ouvira na vida, ela tentou se soltar do seu aperto de ferro, enquanto os passos ameaçavam alcançá-los.

\- _Depressa!_ – Draco sussurrou com urgência, puxando-a para dentro do confessionário, do lado onde costuma ficar o sacerdote, ele fechou a porta bem a tempo de ver a sombra de alguém passando.

Os dois mantiveram um silêncio sepulcral enquanto ouviam a imponente porta de carvalho ser fechada por vários ferrolhos, em seguida a chave foi girada na fechadura trancando-os lá dentro definitivamente, a sombra retornou por onde veio e desapareceu pelos vastos corredores da catedral, as luzes se apagaram e o lugar pareceu mais sombrio na penumbra do que eles realmente gostariam que fosse.

_\- Eu não acredito que deixei você me meter nessa, devia ter te largado onde estava _– Ginny respirou fundo e fechou os olhos com força, empurrando-o para se acomodar melhor no pouco espaço que tinha.

-_ O que isso importa? Assim que amanhecer nós caímos fora _– Draco tinha tudo sob controle, ele tentou esticar suas pernas o máximo possível dentro daquele cubículo – _E para de me empurrar, eu não estou numa situação muito melhor do que você, Weasley._

Ginny resmungou algo incompreensível, o cansaço a consumia e só no que conseguia pensar era em sua casa, saber que a Toca estava a quilômetros de distância a entristecia ainda mais, sua cama confortável parecia uma vaga lembrança agora, talvez nunca mais tornasse a ver seus pais novamente, ou seus irmãos... Então o sono a venceu e ela dormiu profundamente, sendo seguida por Draco.

_No limbo dos seus sonhos uma doce melodia ecoava como parte do próprio universo, era possível sentir que suas vidas eram regidas por ela, um tom suave e melancólico, sendo expelido por cada poro dos seus corpos, embalando-os como um colo materno, seguro e apaziguador, era mais forte do que qualquer força conhecida, e eles estavam sob o seu mais completo controle, não havia como escapar daquilo._

Finalmente houve o barulho da porta sendo destrancada e aberta, em seguida os raios solares infiltraram-se timidamente dentro do salão, jogando sua claridade no interior do confessionário através das frestas esculpidas na madeira, aos poucos o calor despertou Ginny de seu torpor, ela se espreguiçou como pode, esbarrando no sonserino no processo, o que não era de todo uma coisa ruim.

\- _Levanta Draco_ – ela cutucou-o propositalmente dessa vez, o loiro ressonava torto ao seu lado, tinha a impressão de que ele ganharia um torcicolo dormindo daquele jeito, e sinceramente torcia para que isso acontecesse mesmo.

_\- Você é minha mãe por acaso? – _Draco se remexeu desgostoso, relutante em abrir as pálpebras, mas por fim o fez bocejando – _O que está esperando? Saia logo de perto de mim, Weasley._

\- _Não podemos ser tão descuidados_ – Ginny abriu a porta sutilmente espiando o lado de fora com cautela, resolveu que era mais sensato ignorar o mau-humor matutino do sonserino.

Verificando que o caminho estava livre ela liberou a passagem de Draco após saltar para fora, com um sorriso satisfeito observou-o massagear o pescoço dolorido. Ao voltar para a rua era impossível sentir o cheiro de comida, principalmente café, e impedir seus estômagos de se contorcerem em protesto, estavam famintos e não possuíam um único centavo no bolso, com esse pesar continuaram andando pela cidade até chegar numa região mais afastada, próxima do bosque onde tinham despertado pela primeira vez.

Lá havia uma rodovia, mas eles não sabiam para qual direção ela seguia, era difícil se orientar pelas placas naquele país e a neve dificultava fazer o trajeto a pé, vários carros passavam com tração nas quatro rodas para evitar um possível acidente na estrada escorregadia. Foi um impulso que fez Ginny estender a mão e começar a pedir carona, Draco insistia que era inútil e perda de tempo, até que um carro parou no acostamento, era um Lada Niva azul, quando Ginny abriu a porta do carona pronta para agradecer tamanha gentileza seu queixo quase se perdeu na neve, era Simas Finnigan quem estava no volante.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Me perdoem o longo tempo de espera! Finalmente consegui férias da faculdade e do trabalho pra poder voltar a postar, até a inspiração resolveu dar uma forcinha, muito obrigada a todos que vem acompanhando a história e àqueles que deixaram comentários, é muito gratificante ter o retorno de vocês, por isso muito obrigada! Quem quiser conferir meu novo trabalho D/G, Relicário, dá uma passadinha no meu perfil, e continuem acompanhando ;)_

_Espero que gostem desse novo capítulo, enjoy! Beijos_


End file.
